muppetsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Show
The Muppets Show 'is an animated TV show based on The Muppets.This show is the Muppet equivalent of ''The Looney Tunes Show. Synopsis The concept of the show revolves around Kermit, Gonzo and Fozzie living in the suburbs of Los Angeles with "colorful neighbors" including Miss Piggy,Scooter,Skeeter,Statler and Waldorf,Rizzo the Rat,Pepe the King Prawn,Uncle Deadly and more. In the show, Kermit,Gonzo and Fozzie are living together in the same house.The show also features two other segments which wrap around the main plot: *'''Doc and Robin- These CGI shorts which depicts Doc Hopper's attempts to catch Robin the Frog. *'Muppet Melodies - '''Two-minute music videos showcasing classic characters singing original songs as well as some old classics. Characters *'Kermit the Frog (voiced by Steve Whitmire): Confident and usually three steps ahead of everybody else, Kermit still is a nerveous wreck , not the least of which is having Fozzie Bear as his best friend, owning Animal like a dog, and dating his love interest and girlfriend Miss Piggy. *'Fozzie Bear '(voiced by Eric Jacobsen): Fozzie has been living with Kermit and Gonzo for several years.extreme personality and outrageous behavior always make life more interesting (and complicated). Despite his flaws, he has managed to make a few lasting friends from his eccentricity, which include sweet Scooter, spunky Uncle Deadly, optimistic Skeeter, and his love interest and girlfriend Dora. *'Gonzo the Great '(voiced by Dave Goelz): Gonzo is a carefree, absent-minded daredevil and plumber who didn't graduate from high school.He usually tries to do stunts that would injure him or kill him. *'Miss Piggy '(voiced by Eric Jacobsen): Kermit's tough, street-smart girlfriend. Piggy works at The Beauty Place at the mall and is attracted to Kermit because "she loves a project." *'Dora Bruin '(voiced by Kristen Wiig): Fozzie's old childhood friend,love interest and girlfriend.She thinks he's sweet and funny, and she works at The Mellow and Profitable Coffee House.She is best friends with Miss Piggy,Skeeter and Janice. *'Rizzo the Rat '(voiced by Steve Whitmire): Rizzo owns the local pizza place Pizza Rat, one of the most popular hangouts in town. He lives in a mouse hole in Kermit,Fozzie and Gonzo's house. *'Pepe the King Prawn '(voiced by Bill Barretta): A King Prawn who is the resident Casanova, Pepe has a thick Spanish accent and refined sense of taste that make him irresistible to women.He lives in a fish tank in Kermit,Fozzie, and Gonzo's house. *'Animal '(voiced by Eric Jacobsen): While he's capable of becoming an unstoppable, drumming tornado of destruction, Animal is usually content just being Kermit's pet dog. *'Floyd Pepper '(voiced by Matt Vogel): Tough,cool and a bit short-tempered, Floyd lives next door to Kermit,Fozzie and Gonzo, and also works as a Driver' Ed instructor and plays bass for The Electric Mayhem.He's usually nice but,he can get tough when people get on his nerves. *'Scooter '(voiced by David Rudman): Scooter's wide-eyed, boyish innocence sometimes makes him an easy target, but he is happy just to be included. While usually a confidant of Fozzie and Gonzo's, he sometimes asks Kermit for favors.Scooter lives down the street with his tough,street-smart twin sister Skeeter. *'Dr.Bunsen Honeydew '(voiced by Dave Goelz): A former foreign exchange student from Europe who went to Kermit's high school, Bunsen is a nerdy misfit with an army of nanobots, which he doesn't hesitate to bring out when he senses trouble. *'Uncle Deadly '(voiced by Matt Vogel):In addition to being a monster and Kermit,Fozzie and Gonzo's neighbor, he gives no-nonsense advice and is the loving father of a giant hairy monster Thog. *'Thog '(voiced by Matt Vogel): Uncle Deadly's shy son may be an 8-foot-tall monster. But at his core, he's just an awkward yet sweet middle-school kid. *'Janice '(voiced by David Rudman): Janice is the resident TV newswoman,the lead guitarist of The Electric Mayhem,Miss Piggy,Dora and Skeeter's best friend, and Floyd's bubbly girlfriend. Her cool,laid back attitude can make even bad news seem not-so-bad.She is known to be a hippie at times. *'Skeeter '(voiced by Leslie Carrarra-Rudolph): Scooter's tough,street-smart twin sister. Having worked her way up to be an adventurer, Skeeter refuses to see the negative in any situation, no matter how obvious it might be.She is energetic, gutsy and spirited but, at times, can be a bit of a show-off. Skeeter and her brother Scooter would occasionally show signs of sibling rivalry, with Skeeter often calling her brother a "nerd." While Skeeter often expressed interest in being an athlete or gymnast, her brother was more interested in computers and books. *'Sam the Eagle '(voiced by Eric Jacobsen): An American eagle, who feels his species and role as national symbol have placed certain responsibilities upon his shoulders.Endlessly exuberant and unfailingly polite,Sam owns the local antique shop. *'Dr.Teeth '(voiced by Bill Barretta): Having worked his way up to be a rich entrepreneur, Dr.Teeth is the owner of Club Mayhem and The Mellow and Profitable Coffee House, two of the other most popular hangouts in town and is the keyboardist and leader of The Electric Mayhem. *'Statler and Waldorf '(voiced by Steve Whitmire and Dave Goelz): Two grumpy and kindly old men with spunky personalities, Statler and Waldorf live across the street with their pets Rowlf and Gaffer. *'Zoot '(voiced by Dave Goelz): The cool,yet sleepy saxophonist of The Electric Mayhem.He is also the manager of The Mellow and Profitable Coffee House and the local TV weatherman.His dry, sluggish delivery can make even bad weather seem not-so-bad. *'Rowlf the Dog '(voiced by George Takei): As Statler's pet dog, Rowlf spends most of his time hanging out with Mayu and trying to figure out how to catch Waldorf's pet cat, Gaffer. *'Beaker '(voiced by Steve Whitmire): Bunsen's awkward yet sweet assistant.While Beaker appears to be an innocent, vulnerable guy, underneath his delicate exterior beats a crafty heart.He has been shrunk, cloned, punched, deflated, zapped, turned invisible, and blown up, but he always comes back for more. *'Gaffer '(voiced by Stephanie D'Abruzzo): Gaffer is Waldorf's bedraggled, one-eyed cat who is frequently seen being chased by Foo-Foo,Animal and Rowlf. *'Foo-Foo '(voiced by Steve Whitmire): Foo-Foo is Miss Piggy's pet dog. In terms with Kermit, the latter is constantly considered as Foo-Foo's da-da, much to the frog's annoyance. She speaks only in barks and other typical dog sound effects.She is usually seen with Rowlf and Animal chasing Gaffer or in Miss Piggy's purse. *'Link Hogthrob '(voiced Steve Whitmire): A pompous rich guy who's motto is "I Want My Mommy". Link goes to extravagant lengths to woo Piggy. Piggy is generally uninterested in him, but Kermit sees him as a threat.He's a man who looks tougher than he really is; since he ran away like a coward after Kermit and Piggy introduced him to Animal. * '''MAYU (voiced by Tara Strong) She's what we know as a VOCALOID3 voicebank and Rowlf's sweetheart. Robin the Frog (Ribbits done by Matt Vogel.) The fastest frog on earth, Robin is always one step ahead of the ravenous Doc Hopper. Doc Hopper (No voice) Driven by his near-bankruptcy to his resaturant, Doc Hopper's French-Fried Frog Legs, Doc Hopper is willing to risk his life to catch Robin the Frog. And thanks to his constant supply of bad ideas and Maxco. products, his life is always at risk. Dr. Julis Strangepork (Matt Vogel) Piggy's stern yet fun loving father, Juilis considers himself to be Kermit's father figure, which he is. Category:Fanon